contfandomcom-20200213-history
The Armies of the World and Their Recurring Elements
Though they may appear cosmetically different in many ways, and their fighting styles may vary, technology and military theory has led to similar developments in army organization and in the types of soldiers sent onto the field. The following are a description of the most common and recurring types of soldiers across all armies- the North, the Empire, Dongxi Lu, Kalik, Kalladan, and the Revolutionaries. The Scouts/Skirmishers Be they called outriders, light infantry, foragers, skirmishers, scouts, surveyors, or irregulars, these troops form an essential part in the armies of the world. Whether mounted or on foot, these soldiers will advance ahead to act as scouts, fight off any light resistance, and establish camps and footholds. Many advanced scouts are of the Ranger class or even Druids, while others are hired from the local Rogues and Thieves guilds. In actual battles, their job is to advance ahead of the main army to soften up the enemy or find any gaps to be exploited, or act as reserves on key positions on the flanks and rear of the army. Mounted scouts are also often deployed as shock cavalry, especially in flanking missions. Their equipment reflects their role, armed with some sort of long-ranged weapon such as a rifle (a development of the musket) or bow or crossbow with a sword and dagger as a side arm. Most foot scouts are armed in light armour at best, usually leather or light chain armour, and carry a simple shield. Mounted scouts also often use curved blades and have more armour, possibly even medium class armour. Of all parts of the army, scouts tend to be the most independent both in their rules and in their ability to survive on their own. The Musketeer Ever since the invention of the musket, it has spread to become one of the most wildly used ranged weapons within the armies (strict laws keep them mostly out of the hands of civilians in most cases). The current version used is the rifled musket, which can fire with greater accuracy and inflict more damage, yet also requires a more complex method of construction. In the armies of the world, those who use the musket as their primary weapon are designated as musketeers. Musketeers are typically armed with a musket, a sword (to be used in close combat when the butt of a musket just won't do the trick), and a bayonet (to deal with cavalry and for charges). Their armour tends to be relatively lighter, only wearing armour designated as medium typically, as they require greater mobility but also require protection for themselves from both the weight of their weapon and their role as line troops. They are highly versatile troops, capable of acting in a defensive or offensive role in combat. There is also the subset of soldiers who still use longbows or crossbows (longbows are favoured in the North while crossbows are favoured in the Empire and Dongxi Lu), these soldiers are mostly the same as musketeers, except they tend not to be used in direct assaults as musketeers are and are primarily defensive troops. They tend to carry the same armour, though in addition to the sword many also carry an axe of some sort (the bardiche is favoured in the North and Dongxi Lu). Polearm Troopers The second main type of line troop deployed by most armies, often called halberdiers or pike-trooper based on the specific weapon they use, yet their role remains the same. These troops serve three main functions: to act as a defence for ranged troops, to be able to use sheer force of weapon to break threw the enemy, and to be a counter to cavalry. Halberds are favoured in the North and Dongxi Lu due to their versatility, while the pike is the favourite of the Empire due to its reach and ease. They wear any sort of armour, though most favouring medium as well due to the need to charge and move at fast speeds to counter anything. The Grenadier The heavy infantry of the army. Called as such for the grenades they carry and throw as they charge. They are chosen from the strongest and best soldiers of the army and are typically the most elite of infantry. They form up the vanguard of the army and are used as the hammer by which an army may break threw the enemy lines. Their equipment varies but the consistent weapons are long axes (and in some cases halberds, poleaxes, glaives or bardiches), tower shields known as pavises, light crossbows, and longswords in addition to up to fourteen grenades. Some also use the blunderbuss, a short musket that makes up for its short range with greater firing and piercing power. Typical strategies of theirs involve charging in tight cohort formations before breaking apart into teams upon the start of battle and reforming immediately. They are renowned for their strength and discipline. The Cataphract The most iconic sort of mounted soldiers, whether called Knight or Cuirassier or Reiters or Lancer, these shock cavalry are intended to smash threw enemy lines as quickly as possible. Always armoured in the heaviest armour available and armed with lances, swords, axes, maces, and in some cases short bows and pistols, these troops will focus on using brute force to make gaps in the enemy army. In regions like Harjord and Varagot, there has been a new type of Cataphract which wears lighter armour and are used for speed over strength. There is also the subset of Cataphract known as the Dragoon, who will ride mounted to battle and then dismount and fight on fought (only to remount for the final charge). These Dragoons are essentially the same as above but organized like infantry companies rather than cavalry squadrons.